


Put your Batman in my Robin

by ReelBareMedia



Series: Cast of characters [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReelBareMedia/pseuds/ReelBareMedia
Summary: Show me what that Batarang do.





	Put your Batman in my Robin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dun_with_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dun_with_Life/gifts).



русский translation [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6092132) By:OtherCrazyThing

 

 

The car has only barely come to a stop in a seedy alleyway and Robin Tyler is already climbing onto Batman Josh's lap.

"What in hell are you doing Robin?" Batman asks, looking at his partner like he has lost his damn mind.

Tyler presses wet kiss after kiss all over Josh's neck. "We almost didn't make it out alive this time." He stops kissing him momentarily and looks Josh in the eyes. "Fuck. That's the closest..."

Josh can hear the fear in Tyler's voice and see the pained look on his face. He knows what he needs to do. He cuts him off with a passionate kiss before pulling away. "We weren't going to die."

Tyler looks at him like he's crazy. "And how do you know that?"

Batman trails his hands up Robin's thighs and grips hard at the top of them before smirking. "Because I'm Batman."

Tyler climbs off of his lap and into the back seat. Josh breaks character for a second. "The Batmobile doesn't have a back seat." 

Tyler glares at him. "Josh, we are in your Honda for fuck sake. Now shut up and come show me what that Batarang do." 

Josh lets out a near primal grunt and is in the back seat on top of Tyler with one swift move. "You always know exactly how to push my buttons don't you?" 

Josh sits up on the seat and starts getting undressed. Tyler does the same with haste. They both only keep their masks on.  

Josh climbs back on top of Tyler. "Maybe it's time I shut that mouth up of yours for once." 

Tyler whines and bucks up underneath him. Josh doesn't move yet. Only teasingly runs his hands up and down him, lips ghosting over his neck and face. Hips just raised off of him enough to not allow Tyler to get any friction. 

Tyler whines again. "Bats please do something." Then suddenly he has an idea and tries to suppress the smirk playing at his lips. "I guess I may have to go to Superman. He would know exactly how to give me what I need." 

Josh all but growls and sits up. "Oh is that right? Well let's see if he could make you scream like I'm about to." 

Tyler moans just at the words and gives himself a few lazy tugs. 

"Get on your hands and knees, now."

Tyler moves into the position, breathing fast as he hears Josh move behind him. He expects to hear the click of the lube bottle but doesn't. Instead he feels a tongue lick his hole. His eyes roll back and he pushes back into josh's mouth. 

Tyler practically screams as Josh starts fucking him with his tongue. He can feel a 'told you so' smirk on Batman Josh's lips. 

Too soon the tongue disappears and he finally hears the sound he's been wanting to, the bottle of lube being opened. 

Josh pours some over his fingers and presses a finger in. It isn't long before Tyler is begging him to just fuck him already. 

Josh smirks. "I could get used to seeing your cocky ass like this. Begging for me to fuck you. So wrecked you can't even speak more than a word or two." 

Tyler feels Josh press himself into him a little and moans loudly. "In fact." Batman Josh starts saying as he pushes slowly in and bottoms out. "I could get used to not hearing your big mouth at all." 

Tyler wants to tell him to go fuck himself but well, you know. He'd rather him fuck him right now. Would seem counterproductive really. 

At this point all Tyler can do is moan as Josh starts fucking him without mercy. It isn't gentle or careful but that's not Batman's style anyway. 

"Yes Bats, don't stop." 

Josh reaches under Tyler and starts stroking him. 

It isn't long before Tyler is coming over his hand and he finishes with two more thrusts. 

They collapse onto the seat. Josh places kisses all over Tyler's back. Neither one wants to move until the sound of a police siren nearby shakes them out of their post orgasmic haze. 

Suddenly they both become very aware of where they are at. "You locked the doors right?" Tyler asks. 

Josh glances at a door and his eyes widen as he notices he didn't. "Uh, yeah, sure." He lies. 

They get cleaned up and dressed, taking the masks off though. 

Josh starts the car and they both jump at the sound of a gunshot in the background. Josh speeds out of the alleyway. 

"Baby, I love you but next time I'm picking the place, okay?"

Tyler isn't about to argue. "Yeah. Deal." 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know.


End file.
